A Bump in the Night
by garretlover
Summary: What if Garret forgot who he was? Pairing: JordanGarret Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off these characters.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Note: **_What if Garret forgot who he was?_

**A Bump In the Night**

The night pressed down on the lone figure of a man dressed  
in an overcoat as he lay motionless on the dirty cement behind the  
bar. Raindrops splashed off the coat and ran in rivulets down to  
the ground, puddling in circles here and there. The man could have  
been asleep, or even dead, but he was not.

Suddenly, his head and body jerked as one, and he re-entered  
the world of the conscious. A soft groan escaped his lips. His  
right hand came up from under the coat, and he rubbed it across his  
damp forehead. Sharp, deep pain lanced through his head as he tried  
to sit up. Struggling with the long, heavy coat, he finally managed  
to stand. He stood bent over trying to work through the pain and  
dizziness. It was dark except for the single bulb that only  
illuminated a few feet around him. He glanced at his watch for the  
time, but was surprised to find it missing.

It took him awhile to finally stand upright. He touched the  
back of his head where it hurt the most and was rewarded with pain  
and blood. He looked at his hand in wonder and fear. The rumble of  
an early morning garbage truck coming down the alley startled him,  
and he involuntarily took a step closer to the building. As the  
truck passed, the driver gave him a funny stare. What the hell am  
I doing here?" The man asked no one in particular, especially not  
himself.

Himself. Now that was an interesting thought. He realized  
for the first time that he didn't exactly know who he was. But, how  
could that be? With fingers that were only shaking slightly he  
delved into his pockets, one by one, coming up with only a plastic  
badge. He glanced at the picture and the name. "Garret Macy, Chief  
Medical Examiner." It didn't even sound familiar, but he had to  
start somewhere. He walked around the building and stood, confused,  
at the street, wondering which way to go. His head was aching and  
he swayed slightly in the soft rain.

HONK! HONK! A Boston cab pulled up along the curb in front  
of him, splashing more water on his already soaked, wiry frame. Hestared at the passenger window of the cab until it rolled down and a  
cheerful voice asked, "Need a ride, Doc? Hey, whatcha doin' out in  
the weather like this?"

Garret actually didn't know the answer to that one, but was  
relieved to see the man in the cab obviously knew him. He  
gratefully slid into the front seat, careful not to bump his head.  
His neck was getting stiff now too, and his stomach was issuing  
warning signals of the nausea to come. The cabbie studied the man  
sitting next to him. He was soaked to the bone, pale as a ghost,  
and shivering.

" You don't look so good, Doc. You want me to take you to  
the hospital?"

Garret considered this, but shook his head. He needed to  
find out who he was, and what had happened to him. Judging from his  
expensive overcoat and clothes, he knew he had to have a job  
somewhere. That would be where he could get some answers. That  
place, and home. But, he had no idea where home might be. The more  
he thought about it, the more his head ached, so he politely asked  
the driver to take him to his office, hoping that the man would know  
where that was.

" Sure. No problem." said the cabbie. But, as he pulled  
away from the curb, he couldn't help but glance worriedly at the  
medical examiner. Ever since Garret had found the killer of his  
youngest child, Amy, he had repaid the debt he felt he owed the  
doctor by giving him free cab rides. Garret always still offered to  
pay, but the cabbie would have none of it. When the police had  
given up, the persistent medical examiner had continued on the case,  
eventually finding key forensic evidence that nailed the miserable  
creep. He was now doing time in a maximum security prison.  
They pulled up in front of the Medical Examiner's building,  
and the cabbie helped the struggling doctor inside to the elevator  
where Garret leaned heavily against the elevator wall. His  
breathing was ragged, and the cabbie frowned.

" Doc, you sure you don't want me to go up with you?" But,  
Garret managed a weak smile and shook his head no.

" Okay, see you then." He punched the correct button much to  
Garret's relief. He had no idea what floor he might work on. The  
elevator rose slowly while he tried to mentally convince his stomach  
not to betray him. As he closed his eyes, a picture flitted quickly  
across his mind. It was of a beautiful dark-haired woman, her brown  
eyes shining as she gave him a crooked smile. Then, he gritted his  
teeth as the picture was erased in a blinding flash of pain. He had  
only just recovered some control when the elevator doors opened and  
he stepped out shakily.

" Well, what the heck did you do - swim to work?" he was  
confronted by the very same woman that was in his vision moments  
ago. He wanted to just stand and bask in her warmth for a few  
moments, but his knees had other ideas. Slowly, he sank to the  
floor, watching helplessly as her bantering smile turned to a look  
of concern, and then shock. She stepped forward and moved to the  
floor along with him, holding his head against her shoulder.

" I could just die now..........." he heard himself say  
idiotically just before he grinned and passed out.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

A BUMP IN THE NIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off these characters.

Garret was hearing voices, but his head hurt too much to open his eyes and see where they were coming from. One of the voices sounded like the beautiful dark-haired woman he remembered from before. She seemed to be upset with the other person, who was telling her she had to leave the room. A soft hand clutched his own hand gently, and he wanted to never let it go.

"I'm not going anywhere." The dark-haired woman was saying. "His only family is out of the country, and I am his closest friend. I'm staying!"

She was his closest friend? Garret groaned slightly and opened his eyes to slits. He could see her sitting next to him, holding his hand, while a short, very red-faced young nurse tried to argue with her.

"Ma'am, only relatives are allowed...."

"I am as close to him as a relative, and that will have to ......."

Garret spoke in a hoarse voice, "Please let her stay."

The nurse looked at him, surprised. She turned in exasperation toward the door to the room. "I'll tell the doctor that you've regained consciousness." With that, she exited.

"Gar, honey, are you all right?" Jordan Cavanaugh reached over and gently stroked the side of his face. It felt so good. He opened his eyes and looked at her quizzically. She noticed his look and spoke.

"What's wrong, Garret? What happened to you?"

He wasn't sure where to start, but finally decided to answer her question with one of his own. "Do I know you?"

Jordan caught her breath, and then her brow furrowed as she appeared to be processing something. She leaned a little closer to him and spoke.

"You don't know me, do you?" He responded with a negative. She managed to look concerned and amused at the same time.

"You're my best friend. We work together. Do you know who you are?" Garret blinked and thought.

"I....I'm Garret Macy, Chief Medical Examiner." He paused, "That's all I remember...."

Just then the door opened and a doctor breezed in. "Ah, I see you're awake, Dr. Macy. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." Garret said, and then added, "And I can't remember anything."

Dr. Graves nodded. "You had quite a blow to the back of your head in the area that controls memory. You also have a mild case of pneumonia probably due to exposure. The memory should return in a few days as the swelling goes down, and we are starting you on some antibiotics for the pneumonia. You don't remember who hit you?"

"No," Garret replied. "I just remember waking up on the concrete. I had a badge in my pocket that told me my name and where I worked. Do I have a family?"

The doctor turned to Jordan for the answer to that. She didn't want to upset Garret so she just said, "You have a grown daughter. She's traveling in Europe with your ex-wife." She didn't add that they were with Maggie's latest boyfriend.

"Well," the doctor scratched his head. "I was going to release you, but if you don't have anyone to help take care of you..."

"I'll take care of that." Jordan spoke up quickly. She turned to Garret and squeezed his hand. "It'll make up for all the times I've driven you nuts!" She smiled at him. Looking at the beautiful woman, Garret could only think of one way she could drive him nuts, and he didn't think she had meant it like that. Still, he squeezed her hand in return and attempted a weak smile.

"Okay, then." Dr. Graves smiled and turned to go. "I'll get the paperwork started for you to leave. Oh...," He walked to a nearby locker. "There are some clean scrubs in here for you to wear home." He turned to Jordan. "Maybe you can help him get dressed." With that, he turned and left.

Jordan crossed the room and shut the door. Then she opened the locker and took out a pair of light green pants and the same color shirt. Garret's sock and shoes were in the next locker, a little damp, but she figured he could wear them home. She crossed back to the bed and stood by the side.

"Ready to do this, Gar?"

Garret struggled slightly to sit up and Jordan helped by swinging his legs over the side of the bed. In the process, the hospital gown rode up and Garret turned a little red.

"Uh, you know if you're going to help me get dressed, maybe I should at least know your name..." He managed to get out, embarrassed. She looked at him in surprise, and then smiled.

"I'm Jordan. Jordan Cavanaugh." She looked at him with affection as she ran her hand over the top of his shaved head. "And you and I have been good friends for a very long time." He loved how she seemed to be so comfortable touching him.

"Just friends?" He asked as he looked in her eyes. He saw surprise there at his question, and then something else he couldn't identify. She shook her head, and turned to get his pants.

"That's the way we've always wanted it." She said it oh so softly, like maybe she wasn't too sure about it. He hoped that was the case, and wondered why in the world he hadn't wanted to be more than friends with this woman. She knelt and fitted the pants over his feet and brought them up over his knees. She then held onto his arm as he stood and pulled them up thankfully without showing too much. He felt her fingers at his back loosening the ties that held the gown together. Then she slipped the garment from his shoulders as he turned around to face her. They were only inches apart, and he could feel the heat from her body on his exposed chest. It felt good.

For the first time in their relationship, Jordan felt herself seeing him as a man, instead of a friend. It was confusing, and even a little frightening. He was someone that she knew she had avoided all her life. A man who knew her inside and out. She realized that maybe she had kept him as a friend only so that she could have that close relationship without a commitment. Now that he had no memory, and the inhibitions that came with that, maybe he was actually displaying his true feelings for her. He wanted more than friendship. She let her hand do what it wanted to do - come to rest on his chest, feeling the soft, fuzzy skin there. His skin was warm, and he smelled good. She felt her knees weaken slightly as his huge brown eyes focused on her face. 'I never noticed he had such kissable lips.' she thought to her self. But the moment was broken as the room door swung open and a new nurse appeared. Jordan helped Garret slip his shirt over his head before she turned. The nurse place several papers on the bed and began to explain the check-out procedure to them.

TBC..............


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off these characters.

Rating: PG-13

A BUMP IN THE NIGHT

After stopping at the pharmacy for his medicine and her apartment to get some clothes and other sundries, Jordan finally got Garret home. He had been coughing and shivering in the car, so she was getting a little worried about him. Still, he asked her a million questions on the ride home. When did they meet, who else he should know about, why did he get divorced, what was Abby like? He seemed like a sponge that couldn't soak up enough information. Finally, after seeing him close his eyes and wince in pain, Jordan ordered him to shut up. He was almost asleep when she pulled in the driveway and she turned off the car. She helped him out and into the house where they went into the bedroom. Garret didn't fuss when she pulled of his shoes and socks. He curled up on the bed as she draped the covers over him, turned out the light and crept quietly from the room.

Jordan went into the living room and turned on the gas fireplace. The warm glow of the fire was peaceful, so she didn't turn on any lights. She wanted to think. 'What is going on here?' she asked herself. A day ago no one could have ever told her that she had romantic feelings for her best friend. She had almost convinced herself that she would like to get closer to Woody, but something always stopped her from doing that. Others were wont to tell her that she had a fear of commitment and that was why she held back from him. But, deep in some part of herself, Jordan knew that was not the reason. She and Woody had never connected on some levels. Levels that had to do with hope, justice, emotional pain, and suffering. He couldn't seem to see the part of her that would always be vulnerable, that would forever keep her on the verge of tears. Woody wanted her to eventually just "get over it." Jordan knew that it would always be a part of her. And, she knew Garret shared those same feelings. He often saw her pain, identified with it even, and accepted it as a part of her. She did love him very much. But, was there something else that she was missing? Something maybe that could give her the kind of happiness that she did long for?

She thought for awhile about that. He was so understanding, and she understood him. The two of them could finish each other's sentences they were so in tune. He was deep, had lots of emotional baggage, open-minded, kind, and gentle. Yet, he was also very masculine, and she loved to hold him and often sought reassurance in his arms. Sometimes when he was holding her, she felt so protected and safe. When she had a problem, he was the first person she went to. They had become friends first because he had been married. After that ended in a divorce, she was already involved in other relationships. Then he met Renee and that had ended badly. Meanwhile, she was looking. Guys sort of passed into and out of her life, and there was always Woody. But, if Woody left, she didn't think it would bother her terribly. If Garret left, she knew she would be devastated. Was she somehow stopping herself from taking a step closer to him?

Jordan sighed. For a moment she envied Garret, who couldn't remember how long they had been just friends. He could act on his feelings now, without hesitation, because he didn't know what he might be losing. 'That's it!" Jordan realized that was exactly why she was worried about trying something else with Garret. If it didn't work out, their friendship might be ruined. "If you never try....you'll never know." She remembered her father's words from long ago. Maybe it's time to try she thought to herself.

"Jordan?" A disheveled Garret stood behind her in the firelight. He had taken off his scrub shirt and his skin glowed with a fine sheen of sweat.

"I'm so hot......." he put a hand up to his head and then coughed loudly. She jumped up from the couch and went to him. One touch on his forehead told her he had a fever.

"Come on, honey, let's get you back to bed." She took his arm and led him back into the bedroom. She grabbed a towel and thermometer from the bathroom on the way. Once he was settled back in bed, she took his temperature and began to rub the towel gently over him to soak up some of the sweat. Garret sighed and closed his eyes. Jordan wiped his head and neck before she moved down to his chest and stomach. She couldn't help but notice that he had not let himself go like some men his age. He still had firm muscles covered with a thin coat of fine, soft hair. He wasn't muscle- bound at all, but she liked what she saw, realizing that, if she let herself, she could definitely find him attractive. Despite his being sick, she let her eyes move lower on his body, wondering what she might see there.

The thermometer dinged, reminding her of why she was here. To take care of him, not to have sex with him. He opened his eyes at the beeping and she smiled at him. Looking at the reading she frowned.

"One-hundred four. You are indeed HOT!" Jordan got up from the side of the bed and went to the bathroom where she found Tylenol and got a glass of water. Returning to the room, Garret sat up as she offered him the pills. He put them in his mouth and took the glass from Jordan and washed them down.

"Thanks." He tried a little smile, but she knew he was still in pain. She sat down on the bed and took his hand, holding it between her own.

"Those should go to work in a little bit." She smiled at him. His dark eyes were glowing, partly from the fever, but she also felt the warmth in them for her.

"Sit with me for awhile?" He asked shyly.

"As long as you want, Gar." Jordan picked up the towel and went into the bathroom where she found a washcloth. She wet it in cool water and then wrung it out. She returned to the bed and sat down. Gently, she wiped his fevered brow and then moved the cloth around to his neck and shoulders. Garret sighed in approval.

"That feels good." He smiled a real smile at her, and she knew what she was doing was making him feel better. Somehow his hand found a way to the side of her face and he cupped her chin.

"You're beautiful." he said softly. Jordan watched his eyes and then put her hand up to cover his, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. She closed her eyes and soaked up the moment. Then, as much as she wanted it to go on forever, she knew it could not, and she ran her hand softly down his arm and pulled his hand from her face.

"You need to rest." She told him calmly. But, he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Just one kiss." His brows went up in a questioning look, and Jordan grinned at his persistence. Leaning forward, she gently placed her lips on his forehead, kissing him where she had so many times before. His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her head lower, and for the first time, she felt her lips on his. They were soft, and warm. He tasted good too. Jordan felt the kiss all the way down to her toes, and she groaned softly as it came to an end. She cupped his face again and looked into his eyes. Her own strong reaction to the kiss was reflected in his. He had liked it too. She smiled.

"Listen, Romeo," she told him, "Don't go starting what you can't finish, just yet."

"Does that mean when I'm better I can start it again?" He responded. Jordan got up and went to the bedroom door.

"Maybe that's for me to know, and you to find out." She teased him as she walked out and closed the door. Garret relaxed into very pleasant dreams.

Outside in the hall, Jordan leaned back into the wall and sighed. What she'd felt when they'd kissed had felt nothing like friendship!

TBC..........


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off these characters.

PG-13

A BUMP IN THE NIGHT

Jordan awoke early the next morning, feeling really good for a change. She dressed quickly and went down the hall to check on Garret. Opening the door just a crack, she saw the bed was empty, but then heard the shower going in the bathroom. Shutting the door, she went back to the kitchen and began getting out food and pots and pans. She was going to try at least to fix him a decent breakfast.

Putting some bread in the toaster, Jordan happened to look out the window at the sunny day. She smiled and started humming a tune to herself. 'I'm on a natural high." She thought to herself, enjoying the moment. Garret had a mirror on the wall in the kitchen decorated with artificial ivy around the perimeter. She caught her reflection in the glass and was amazed. Even with no make-up, her countenance was bright and cheerful. Distinctly absent were the small tension lines that usually plagued her forehead and eyes. 'So this is what it looks like to be relaxed,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, Jo." She turned to see Garret come into the kitchen. He was wearing a button-down shirt with the first several buttons undone, and a pair of tight Levi's. He rolled up his sleeves as he looked around the kitchen and sniffed.

"Something burning?" He asked.

"Oh, God, the toast!" Jordan rushed over and flipped the switch. Two pieces of very well-done toast popped up. "Darn it!" She fussed.

Garret just smiled. "I happen to like it that way," he said as he came over to stand close to her. "That's why it's set that way."

Jordan turned towards him, looking up into his bright brown eyes. He didn't look sick anymore, and the fever was gone. Geez, did he smell good too! Boldly, he put his hands on her shoulders and then ran them down her sides to rest on her hips.

"How about a good morning kiss?" He said in a deep voice. Then, to her surprise, he pulled her hips forward until her whole body was crushed against his. The sensation was instant and overwhelming. She felt like she belonged there, against him, melded to his body perfectly. Her heart started to pound excitedly and her breathing quickened. His lips descended to hers and she greedily clung to him, filling her mind with the taste and feel of him. He groaned ever so softly and pulled her even tighter as her arms went around his neck and she pulled him to her. And then.............

TBC...........

(Just kidding!!)

And then........the doorbell rang.

"Just ignore it," Jordan murmured against his lips. She didn't want the kiss to end, and she was pretty sure she wanted what would come next. But, whoever was ringing that darn doorbell was not going to give up. After the fourth ring, they both broke apart reluctantly and headed toward the living room. Garret opened the door to a lot of smiling faces. Lily, Nigel, Bug, and Woody stood on his front porch. Garret stepped back in surprise as Lily launched herself into his arms with a bear hug.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed into his chest where she had buried her head. He looked over at Jordan for help. Who was this person?

Jordan smiled and invited the group in and they settled in the living room, Lily on the couch by Garret, still holding his hand. Garret looking bewildered.

"Guys, you need to remember that Garret's got a little memory problem," Jordan began to explain. The announcement seemed to sober everyone up, so she quickly added, "But, the doctor said his memory will come back as soon as the swelling goes down. So you just need to give him some time."

"I'd like to remember all your names," Garret said quietly, knowing that these people were the ones he had trusted and liked. "Maybe you could just remind me......." his voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"Okay, Mate." Nigel, sensing his boss was uncomfortable, immediately broke in. "My name's Nigel, and I am your best computer expert!" This brought a smile from Garret and guffaws and complaints from the others. Garret reached out and shook Nigel's hand, looking at his face and trying hard to remember him. To his surprise, Nigel did look very familiar. Maybe his memory was returning after all!

"I'm Bug. I'm your other best computer expert, and your only etymologist." Bug shyly took Garret's hand for a firm handshake. Jordan smiled, and then spoke.

"And that young woman who practically attacked you is Lily, our resident therapist." Lily grinned from ear to ear as she hugged Garret affectionately.

"I was so worried." She told him shyly. He hugged her back.

"I'm okay, really." Garret told her quietly. He looked toward the only other new person who seemed to be having trouble sitting still. He was moving his leg and clenching and unclenching his restless hands.

"Hi, I'm Woody." He jumped up and pounced across the room, grabbing Garret's hand in an almost painful gesture. As their hands touched, Garret felt something odd. For some reason he didn't like this guy, and he wondered why. Woody crossed the room and sat in a chair next to Jordan. As his arm slowly snaked around her shoulders, Jordan shifted out of his reach.

"Woody is a policeman that we often work with." She said, looking a little uncomfortable. He looked at her with a strange look on his face. Garret felt that rush of dislike again as he watched them.

"So, Jordan," Woody said, "I hear you spent the night here last night." He grinned at her, but she ignored him.

"I had to help Garret out." was her short reply. Everyone in the room sensed some sort of friction between them, but Nigel started talking about work and the little tiff was forgotten. They talked for several hours, taking time to have Bug go out for an early lunch. The more they talked, the more Garret began to remember about the job and the people. He kept asking questions and they were glad to help with the answers.

Finally, Jordan noticed that he was getting a little pale, and when his hand went up to rub his forehead, she figured he'd done enough. Standing up, she addressed the group.

"You guys have been so great," she said, "but I think Garret's getting a headache, and he needs to lie down." She waved off his protests as the group rose to go. Garret followed Lily, Bug, and Nigel to the door, thanking them again for helping him to remember. To his surprise, they all gave him a hug as they left, letting him see how much he was loved. He couldn't wait to fully remember everything so he could return to work.

Woody had lingered back in the living room, wanting to talk to Jordan alone. He followed her into the kitchen where she was putting dirty glasses in the dishwasher. She didn't see him come up behind her until she stood up and realized he was close behind her. She felt his arms go around her and couldn't help but flinch. She shut the dishwasher door and stepped away from him, turning to see his hurt face. He decided to take a different tact with her.

"Hey, Jo. You've been cooped up here for two days now. How about we ask one of the others to watch Garret, and we go out?" He could see by her face that she was about to say 'no' so he added. "Come on, it'll be fun. You can't be happy staying here with old grouchy Garret."

He was surprised when Jordan's demeanor changed quickly. She walked a little further away from him and then turned.

"He's not like that at all, Woody." She shook her head. "In fact, I've been very happy the last two days, and, well there's something you should know. I........." Jordan stopped suddenly, not knowing how to go on.

"You what, Jordan?" Woody asked, anger creeping into his tone. She looked at him for a long time, or it seemed like a long time to Woody. Jordan was thinking. 'He is good-looking, my age, and very handsome. But, she also knew that, just under the surface, was someone that could never fully understand her, fully satisfy all her needs. How would they work as a couple if she was always compromising her own needs for his? Would they raise their children together, or would he bend her will to his when problems came up. She knew he loved her, and she knew he was trying, but is that what she really wanted?' She thought about Garret. He was on the same wavelength as she was. They talked often for hours about problems, hopes, and dreams. When she was in a feisty mood, Garret stood up to her, and when she was depressed, he never ran from her. He had stayed by her side whenever she needed, and had known when to let her go. She remembered the tears in his eyes the last time she had run away and come back. He had asked her to never to do that again, and she had seen how much she had hurt him. Wasn't this really a decision between a deep love and a sexual attraction? She had never even considered Garret because he was her friend, had his own love life, and was older. But, now that his inhibitions had been erased, she was forced to realize that he was someone who could be her best friend and lover. Woody ever be that to her?

"I need some space, Woody." She replied. "Right now, there are some things going on that you don't know about, and.....I just need some space."

Woody looked angry. His throat was turning red and the blush was creeping up his neck. "Things going on?" he said, his voice louder than she wanted. Garret might hear. Woody strode out of the kitchen, brushing by Garret, who was coming back from the front door.

"See ya, Woody." He called to the retreating man, but got no answer. Woody slammed the door on the way out. Garret was suddenly hit with the thought, 'he's sweet on Jordan! Oh, man, did I just really make a fool of myself. Poor Jordan, trying to help me and me coming on to her when she already has a boyfriend!'

Jordan turned to Garret as he walked in the kitchen.

"Jordan," he said softly. "You should have told me you had a boyfriend." And, with that, he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Back in the kitchen, tears started to form in Jordan's eyes. 'Great,' she thought. 'Now he's mad at me, after I finally decided to give us a chance.' She stared down the hall, wondering what to do next.

TBC.............


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

A BUMP IN THE NIGHT

Jordan gently opened the door, trying not to make any noise. Garret was stretched out on his back in the bed. His left arm was tucked up under the pillow, and his right hand rested on his chest. She could tell by his breathing that he was asleep. As she stood and watched him she felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She reached down and quietly removed her shoes, and then she walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. Snuggling up, she carefully moved his hand and arm so that she could lay her head on his chest. He muttered something under his breath, but didn't appear to wake up. Jordan lay her arm over his taut stomach and closed her eyes. She let her other senses take over as she listened to his breathing and strong heartbeat. He smelled of soap and fabric softener, she knew he didn't wear cologne. A feeling of peace settled over her as she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

He was alone. Alone in an alley, and it was raining. He'd probably had a little too much to drink, and wanted to get to the street to hail a cab and go home. Accidentally, he had gone out the back door of the bar which was crowded, so he turned to head around the building toward the street and home. Something, he heard something, and then..........PAIN. It enveloped him like a fog, he couldn't see, or move, and he heard the echo of a voice, probably his, crying out in pain. He felt hands on him, prodding at his body, pulling at his pockets. 'Mugged,' he thought. 'I'm being mugged.' Suddenly, he sat up, crying out in pain and anger.

Jordan sat up in alarm as Garret, sweat-drenched and wild eyed, backed away from her on the bed. His eyes couldn't seem to focus as he looked about in bewilderment.

"Garret," she said softly. "It's okay, it was just a dream, Honey. It's okay, I'm here." She had never felt so protective, so concerned for someone before. It was if she had to ease his fear and pain. Normally, she would have run from such a responsibility, but here, tonight, she wanted only to hold him and somehow make it better.

He finally focused enough to realize where he was, and stopped moving about. Jordan took the moment to slide next to him and she put her arms around him tightly. Garret swallowed a few times and then rubbed his forehead.

"I think I'm remembering what happened to me." He said a little shakily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jordan asked as she pulled his head down on her shoulder. He fought her at first, but then relaxed.

"I got mugged." He said simply. "I never even saw them, or him, coming. I don't know who did it.................but, I remember things now. I remember you and the others. And working at the M.E.'s office." He rubbed his head again. "I guess all that remembering has given me a killer headache."

Jordan got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She returned in a moment with some pain pills and a glass of water. Garret took them thankfully and lay back on the pillows, closing his eyes. Jordan sat next to him, wondering how his new memories would effect what had happened between them. She must have been staring at him quite intently, because when he opened his eyes, he asked, "What?"

"I.......I just wondered what you were thinking." She responded lamely.

"About?" Garret asked, and then answered himself, "World peace, new medical discoveries, crime, muggers.............us?" His dark eyes sparkled at the last topic. She blushed.

"About us, yes. Garret, I have been happy the last two days. I want "us" to be a possibility at least. I know we've always been just friends, but I want to know if we can have more, and I promise you, whatever happens, we will always remain friends." She paused to let him respond."

"You and Woody, Jordan. What about that?" Garret replied seriously. "I don't want to be the one to come between you two."

"Me and Woody has not happened, Gar. I don't think it ever will. We are two very different people and...............he just makes me work to hard!" She explained.

"And I don't?" Garret was incredulous. Jordan shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." She said. "When I'm with you, I can just be me. I don't have to try things I don't like, and I don't have to think about what I say all the time." Garret still looked unconvinced, so she went on. "You understand me. You can finish my sentences. And..........you know instinctively how I feel, Garret. I never could see it before, but I think I've kept you as just a friend all these years only because I knew that letting you get close to me physically would blow my cover completely. I'd start caring about you, loving you. And that was a very scary thought for me."

"Me too." Garret said only two words, but she reeled at their import. He had been doing the same thing as she. Fear of intimacy had kept them apart.

"I want to get past that." Jordan said as she picked up his hand and held it against her cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw the love there. The same love that she felt in her heart for this man. Garret sighed and pulled her forward for gentle, sweet kiss.

"I want to take you out."

Jordan looked startled. "You've taken me out a million times!" He smiled and held her hand.

"Yes, as your 'bestest girlfriend.' I want to take you out as a boyfriend." Garret said firmly. Jordan looked him over and lifted an eyebrow.

"You sure you got the equipment for that?" She taunted him.

"Go home and get dressed in your sexiest black dress." Garret told her. "As for my 'equipment,' well, if you're very good, you might get to try it out." He grinned devilishly as he got up and pulled her to her feet and against him.

"See you at eight." He told her as he ran his large hands down her back to her bottom where he squeezed gently. "I'm looking forward to checking out your 'equipment' too."

Jordan wasted no time getting her things and driving home. Normally, she would have been tired after two days out of her routine, but tonight she was almost giddy. She felt like a kid on a first date with the boy she had idolized. 'This is going to be fun!'

She hadn't been home more than an hour when the doorbell rang. 'Too early for Garret.' She thought. When she looked out the peephole to see who was there, her heart fell. Standing on the other side of the door was Detective Woody Hayes.

TBC...................


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

A BUMP IN THE NIGHT

Sighing, Jordan opened the door. Woody turned to face her, his blue eyes trying to penetrate her gaze, trying to understand where she was coming from.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Jordan stood aside and allowed him entrance. He went over to her couch and sat down. She walked closer to him, but did not sit down. Woody cleared his throat, and then spoke.

"We need to talk, Jordan." He began. "Please, sit down." Jordan perched on the edge of an oversized chair. Her body language was telling him that this might be a useless visit.

"Woody," she said firmly. "I am not sure about a lot of things in my life, but I'm very sure of this one thing. I want to explore a relationship with Garret."

Her words cut him to the core. He knew that his and Jordan's relationship had suffered greatly after he started going out with Devan. But, he had always believed that, given time, she would return to him. Now, seeing the determined look in her eyes, he knew he had blown it.

"Is this because of Devon?" He asked quietly.

"No. It's because of me, and Garret. There are things about him that both frighten and attract me, and his memory loss fortunately made me realize that I need to sort them out." She tucked some stray hair behind an ear, and looked away from Woody. "I've kept him just a friend for a very long time. I now realize that I did that as a way of keeping him away. Because, as I've just recently realized, my love for him is far deeper than just friendship. That scared me, Woody. But, if I'm ever going to be happy, I have to let someone get close to me."

"I was hoping that would be me." Woody said in a choked voice. Jordan looked at him, a mixture of pity and sympathy in her dark eyes.

"I know. I................I often thought that too. But, it wasn't meant to be, Woody. I'm sorry............" Her voice trailed off.

Woody stood up.

"I understand." he said softly. He walked over to Jordan and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good-luck, Jo. I hope it all works out for you." A single tear worked it's way loose and trailed down her cheek.

"I still want to be your friend, Woody." He nodded, started to speak, but changed his mind and left her apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jordan closed her eyes for only a moment, and then swiftly brushed away the tear from her face. Squaring her shoulders, she stood and walked into her bedroom. Moments later she had picked out a short black dress with spaghetti straps and a low-cut neckline. She began to hum to herself as she stepped into the shower, thinking about the night ahead, and wondering what it would be like.

Two hours later, Jordan heard her doorbell while she stood at the mirror checking herself out. Nodding approval at what she saw, she crossed the living room and opened the door. Garret stood there, speechless for a few moments. His large brown eyes took in the sight of her and what he saw started his blood to boiling. He smiled that lovely crooked smile that she so loved.

"Damn," he said. "You look great!" Jordan took in his dark brown jacket, tan pants and light brown sweater. Her eyes ran down his chest and flat stomach.

"You look pretty good yourself." she commented. She took a step forward. With her fingers, she traced his mustache down under his chin to his goatee. They felt soft and tempting. Gently, she pulled on the hair under his chin to bring his mouth down to hers. They kissed greedily, and soon her body was pressed against his. Jordan was tired of waiting, and her hands swept under his sweater to feel his soft skin. She moved them up his chest, feeling the soft hair there, and wanting to feel her own naked body against his. But, Garret pulled away from the kiss once again.

"Whoa, there." He was out of breath with desire. "Jordan, we have to go on a date. You promised!"

"Okay, okay!" She went into the living room to get her purse and then joined him back in the hall. Shutting the door, she smiled wickedly at him.

"Just wait until this date is over and I get you home." She taunted him mercilessly. Garret looked like he might give in then and there, but with groan, he took her arm and lead her out of the building to his car.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at a table in a very nice restaurant with a live jazz band. Garret had ordered for her and been such an old-fashioned gentleman that Jordan had to smile. It was his way of telling her that he wasn't out for 'just' sex, and she was enjoying the attention. They talked as they ate, falling into easy conversation like they'd always done. Jordan felt reassured that their new relationship hadn't changed their close friendship. Neither one of them seemed nervous actually. They did, however, subconsciously tend to lean closer together and touch hands constantly. Finally, the band signaled they were going to play some slow numbers so everyone could dance. Garret stood up and offered his hand to Jordan. She smiled almost shyly and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Garret quickly looked around the dance floor. There were quite a few other couples, but his date was definitely the most beautiful woman there. For a moment, he felt like he was back in high school where his long hair and skinny body tended to keep him from getting dates with the most beautiful girls. Jordan felt him stiffen slightly. She whispered in his ear.

"What's the matter?" Garret smiled down at her.

"Just not quite believing that a woman as beautiful as you would want someone like me." Jordan drew back a little at his words.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Well, for one I'm a little follicly-challenged." He said with a grin. Jordan rolled her eyes. She reached up and ran her hands over his shaved head.

"This," she said, "is one of the sexiest things about you." Garret looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked. Jordan hands tightened on his head and she pulled him down to her.

"Really." She said firmly, and then kissed his ear, breathing softly into it. Garret's reaction was instantaneous. He brought a hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his. As their lips met, their eyes closed and they became aware of nothing but each other. Needing, wanting, and desperately seeking closure for the rampant desire that ran through their veins. Suddenly, they realized the music had stopped playing, and opened their eyes. Standing around the dance floor, the other couples and the band were staring at them, smiling and winking. When they stepped apart, embarrassed, the entire group exploded into appreciative applause. Someone shouted laughingly, "Get a room. Quickly!" Jordan looked at the very red-faced Garret and smiled.

"Is the date over?" She asked innocently. Garret took her arm and steered her toward the waiter who took his credit card to pay for the dinner. Seconds later they were back in Garret's car, heading for his house, and the long-awaited end of the date. Jordan smiled as she looked at him across the car seat. He was concentrating hard on his driving because she knew he was being driven crazy by the woman next to him. Scooting as close to him as she could, her hand came to rest on his knee. His sharp intake of breath let her know she was having an affect on him. This was going to be one hell of a date she thought contentedly.

THE END


End file.
